Season 1
Season 1 of Game of Drag consists of 9 25-40 minute episodes. It was released with a total of 12 girls, but shortly after it was revealed that Ivory Grande will be a secret 13th contestant. The season premiered on October 16, 2016 and ended on June 15th, 2017. Roachie was the winner. Cast Roachie (Winner) Candice Cherry (Runner-Up) Trixi Haze (3rd Place) Luna Violet (4th Place) Disqualified Cece Vitality (5th Place) Eliminated by Trixi Haze Paprika (6th Place) Eliminated by Cece Vitality Gemini/Naomi Kennedy (7th Place) Eliminated by Luna Violet. Adrianna Lupone/Ariana Doxy (8th Place) Eliminated by Trixi Haze Calliope Perea (9th Place) Eliminated by Cece Vitality Rose Yule (10th Place) Quit Shezzy Springs (11th Place) Eliminated by Adrianna Lupone McKayla Soleil/Stars (12th Place) Quit Ivory Grande (13th Place) Eliminated by Trixi Haze Trailer You can replace this text with a video trailer using our "Add a video" tool. Or you can remove this section entirely. Episodes * Episode 1 (Death by Drag) All 13 contestants had to show the judging panel (Lydia Kollins, Skarlett Vein, Marina Daydream, And Crypta Night) how their drag character would die. Roachie was the first girl to win a challenge with her radioactive look, and the judges praised vory Grande for pulling out something this young, but impressed the judges the least resulting in her elimination. * Episode 2 (Pinup Lipsync Extravaganza) After McKayla Stars dropped for personal reasons, 11 girls had to lipsync to a portion of a 9 minute 60s lipsync while pulling off their best pin up inspired looks. Luna Violet pulled in her first win, impressing the judges with her look and tight lipsync, stealing the win from Paprika and Trixi Haze. In the end, Shezzy didn't hit the mark resulting in her elimination. * Episode 3 (Genderfuck Runway) The 9 remaining girls (after Rose dropped) created their best genderfuck Runway, getting as creative as possible. Candice Cherry pulled out her first win, while Calliope Perea was least impressing, getting sent home by Cece Vitality. * Episode 4 (Cakes Cookies And Candies) 8 girls pull out their best dessert inspired Runways. The winners turned out to be Roachie and Candice Cherry, snatching the win from Luna Violet. In the end it was Ariana Doxy who got sent home. * Episode 5 (Snatch Game) 7 girls left, each of them impersonate a different character and answer a set of questions, battling to be the funniest. It is said that Snatch Game will turn into another form of an acting challenge in season 2. Cece Vitality pulled up her first win, where Luna lands in the bottom 2, sending home Naomi Kennedy (Gemini) * Episode 6 (Reveal Runway) The top 6 create a "2 looks in 1" Runway, each impressing the judges. In the end Candice snatches her third win, just beating Roachie and Luna. Paprika ends up getting sent home by Cece Vitality. * Episode 7 (Rocky Horror Runway) Being Lydia's favorite movie and challenge, the girls have to crate their own Rocky Horror inspired looks. Luna undoubtedly gets praised by the judges for capturing what they want as she snatches her second win. Cece gets send home by Trixi Haze. * Episode 8 (The top Four) The top four battle their way to the top three by giving a four horseman look and a best drag look. They have to film a final lipsync to "Uprising" by Muse and in the end, Roachie steals her third win, while Luna drops out of the competition. The top three remains at Trixi Haze, Candice Cherry, and Roachie. * Episode 9 (Game of Drag Reunion) The girls of season one are welcomed back to the race to discuss their time on it and say who their rooting for. Then The top three gets interviewed by Lydia, and each have a final lipsync performance to determine the winner of season one. Image gallery Image:Placeholder | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}